Madness
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Addiction is usually a bad thing, exceptionally when it secludes you in your room in the dark with a large TV and a PS3 controller. It forces you to push away your friends, your social life if you actually had one . But what happens when they come knocking on your door for an explanation. Hilarity in a semi-finest form.


~•~ Video games ~•~

It was a few days since anyone saw Ciel. Genuinely worried Aki, Luna, and Leo enlisted the help of Yusei and Jack. They all stood in front of Ciel's apartment door, arguing who should knock. All went silent when they heard, "Screw you! Argh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate you! I'm going to kill you and your family and your grandma. Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill!" then loud bangs followed with another scream. Using the key card Ciel gave her, Luna opened the door to be greeting by darkness. The TV was the only source of light and with the new source of light; a head popped up from the couch. A loud hiss came from the creature and an empty can came flying at the groups heads. Yusei caught the can and stepped in more only to have another can thrown. Everyone nervously stepped in and the door shut behind them. Aki turned on the lights and received a loud curse followed by a crash. Ciel stood up and the company took in her appearance. Her hair was messy, her Cheshire Cat shirt was wrinkly and her eyes were blood shot accompanied by dark bags under them.

"What do you people want?" her voice was venomous and she was glaring at them.

"We were worried about you," Aki said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm playing Alice: Madness Returns. I must pepper all the snouts and collect all bottles and memories and-" she mumbled off and her eye twitched along with the rest of her body. "Bottles, snouts, kill," she plopped down onto the couch and picked up the controller, unpausing the game. Sebastian meowed, he had neon blue patterns painted on his fur. On the screen stood a brunette girl wearing a blue dress with a white, bloody apron. A black slimy creature appeared and the girl slashed at it with a blade. Rapid clicking and grunts came from Ciel as she played the game.

"Ciel I think you should take a break," Yusei said while standing in front of the TV. Her eye twitched as she demanded that he moved. When he refused, she stood up and grabbed the front of his jacket. She got close to his face with a demonic glare.

"I must save Alice! You will not keep me from giving the woman back her sanity!" she yelled while shaking him. Apparently Yusei had a plan; he grabbed her waist tightly and order someone to turn off the system. She kicked Yusie in the shin which caused him to let her go. The chase then started; Yusei and Ciel chasing eachother around couch."Give me that controller!" Yusei yelled."Never!" she screamed. She lept over the couch and ran into the kitchen, Yusei hot on her tail. She jumped onto the island and threatened to chuck the controller at his head. Everyone sat on the couch and watched the entertaining scene. Ciel tried to fake Yusei out and jump off the island, but he caught her; practically nailing her to his body. She struggled to get out of Yusei's grip, but the torture of not sleeping for three days straight was affecting her. "Let go. Alice. Must fight devil. Babies. Tired. Sleep now,"Suddenly she fell asleep. A few hours passed and Ciel woke up to find herself in her room. Yusei was sitting in a chair by the window. When he saw her move, he stood up and walked over.

"You should go back to sleep," he said while sitting down on the bed.

"I'm completely fine. I'm one hundred percent rested. You know, short power naps are good for you," she tried to get up but Yusei held her down.

"No. You are going back to sleep," her eye twitched.

"Make me," he let out a sigh. Ciel found herself pinned down to the bed. Yusei used his legs to keep hers down; his arms, one around her waist and the other below her bust. Her struggling only made him grip her tighter. "Please Alice needs me," he didn't buy her puppy eyes or plush pouty lip.

"Go to sleep," he said.

"No. You can't make me," she angrily turned away. He sighed as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. A wild blush spread a crossed her face. "W-what are you doing?"

"If you're not going to sleep, I am," he then became silent. Ciel tried to wiggle out but he had her so close to him that she couldn't move an inch. Her previous struggles zapped the energy from her so she fought to stay awake, which failed miserably.

"Yusei your times-" Aki opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. A smile slipped onto her lips as she quietly closed the door. She walked into the living room and saw Leo trying to play Ciel's game.

"Leo, you can't play it!" Luna yelled.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"It's rated M for mature," she pointed out.

"I'm mature," he said while puffing out his chest.

"It means you have to be 18 or older," she huffed out.

"How can she play this game?" Jack commented while looking through the games instruction book. "Rated M for Blood and Gore; Sexual Themes; Strong Language and Violence..."

"Leo you are not playing that," Luna grabbed the controller. Jack finally noticed Aki.

"What, Yus taken another hour," Jack asked her.

"Let's say he made sure Ciel will get some sleep," she said with a smile.

"Give me the controller Luna!"

"No Leo!" the older teens sighed as they watched the twins fight over the black piece of plastic.

* * *

So this is just a little side oneshot to my story The Walk. I actually wrote this a long time ago when I was playing Alice Madness Returns. Amazing game, but it belongs to American McGee and his time at Spicy Horse. Play it, it will change you, for better or worse, I do not know.


End file.
